Unbreak Her Heart
by oh my helena
Summary: She should have known that he wouldn't have let her go.


** Hi guys! After that -I can't even find the words to describe- finale, I had to do something to get myself out of the gloomy mood I was in so I wrote this. It didn't turn out to be a very interesting one but I hope you check it out anyway. This is the first story I have written in English, all mistakes are mine but feel free to message me so that I can fix them. **

** Please let me know what you think, thank you in advance.**

Two minutes.

Just two minutes ago, she was happy. She was holding Roland's hand. She was kissing the man she loved. She was asking what they would have liked to eat and smiling when Roland said he wanted another ice cream before even finishing the one he was eating at that moment.

Now she wasn't sure where she was standing. She couldn't comprehend the scene which was happening in front of her. Her vision was blurry because of the tears piling up in her eyes. She felt heavy. While trying to ignore the lump in her throat, making it hard for her to breathe, she slightly turned to Emma.

"You.. You did this?" Her voice cracked. She knew that soon she wasn't going to be able to hold her tears back.

Emma, as well, didn't seem to understand what was happening in the first place. But then, she realized what she had done. Although she tried to defend her actions, she couldn't keep herself from feeling guilty.

"I just- wanted to save her life.."

Regina shook her head. Emma could see that there was anger in her eyes from that moment on. But more than that, there was agony.

"You're just like your mother... Never thinking of consequences!"

"I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't!" she stopped for a second. "Well you'd just better hope the hell you didn't bring anything else back."

Emma didn't answer her. Regina was right. She knew she should have thought about what would happen in the end. In fact, she knew that better than anyone else. Her mother had almost died irreversibly in front of her eyes just a couple of hours ago.

Regina turned her head in order to look at Robin for the last time before she silently left the diner. He was crying with the tears of joy while still holding his wife in a tight hug. His wife. His first love. The mother of his child.

They were happy. Everyone was happy. The Charmings, Emma -now that she obviously was dating Hook- , Rumple. And once again, Regina was left alone. Once again, her happiness was taken away from her. But this time was different. Robin was her second chance. Now she lost him too.

Villains don't get happy endings.

Was this true? Was she still a villain after everything she had done? And most importantly, how come she was the one who was paying the price of the acts Good had done... again?

While she was walking fast to her mansion in the cold night, she let the tears fall from her cheeks. She couldn't help thinking of how Robin hugged Marian. He didn't even look at Regina, the woman he had been kissing passionately just a couple of minutes ago. But no, she wasn't angry with him. She couldn't have been even if she wanted to. Because deep inside, she knew that if Daniel had been back, she would have done the same thing. Robin was happy now, even if he is without her and she wasn't going to ruin his happiness. She loved him, so she was going to let him be happy with his reunited family.

When she reached her home, she didn't bother with turning the lights on and didn't even take her coat off. She was too exhausted. She just threw her shoes just before going upstairs to her bedroom, then made her way to the bed and before letting the sleep take over her body and her mind, she added many more tears to the ones dried on her cheeks.

* * *

The doorbell rang loudly. Too loudly for Regina's nerves, to be honest. It took her a couple of seconds to shake herself and she slowly raised her head from the pillow, trying to remember what happened the previous night. Oh right, she had just lost the man she loved. No big deal.

The bell rang again. Regina snorted and got up from her bed. She quickly checked herself in the mirror before going to answer the door. She looked awful. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her hair was a mess. But thanks to whomever was out the damn door, they were eagerly ringing the bell so she didn't have time to fix her look. It was probably Henry, she thought. Or hoped that it was Henry. She didn't want to talk to anyone else other than Henry at that moment.

She took a deep breath and answered the door, trying not to look weak. It wasn't Henry. It was Robin. Now, that shouldn't have been so unexpected.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked. She thought he wouldn't want to see her now that he had his wife back and as for her, she didn't think she would have to face him so soon. But somehow, she didn't sound angry.

"Regina I.. wanted to talk to you. I needed to talk to you. I called you a hundred times, you didn't answer." Yes, she was too miserable to answer her phone last night.

Although she wanted to turn him back, she knew that they would have to talk eventually. So she stepped back, let him enter the house. She took another deep breath and followed him to the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" she mumbled. He shook his head negatively.

"No, thank you. Please come here and sit down Regina, I have things to say." he pointed at the spot beside him on the couch.

She hesitated at first. It would be better if she sat somewhere farther from him. She didn't think her heart could take being near him, smelling his gorgeous scent and feeling his warmth. But if this was the last time she would be close to him, which she sensed it was, then so be it.

Robin immediately tensed when she sat beside him. His beautiful blue eyes looked right into her chocolate brown ones with full of love. He took her hands in his lap and spoke with a soft voice:

"Regina, I know you're angry and-" she shook her head and looked down. She was the one who was supposed to talk first. She had right to.

"Robin, listen to me very carefully." she was looking to his eyes now. "Don't interrupt, don't comment on it, just listen. Then I promise, I will listen to what you want to say, too."

He nodded silently. Then she continued:

"I'm not angry with you, nor anyone else. I'm hurt, I'm devastated but not angry. Just yesterday I was telling you that I never thought I'd had this thing between us. Then I lost it again." her voice was cracking. She was trying hard to hold the tears back.

"I want you. I want you with my whole soul. And god, I love you. I love you so much Robin... but you're not mine. Not anymore."

"Regina-"

"No. I want you to be happy, so I'm letting you go. Please just don't make this harder than it is. Go and be happy with your family." she felt her cheeks were wet with tears now.

Regina said nothing more. She just looked at him with begging eyes. But Robin was looking at her with a... It was hard to describe the expression on his face.

He leaned in and slightly hugged Regina after giving her a soft kiss on her temple. Regina could hear he was whispering something, more like mumbling. He continued while holding the shaking brunette tighter in his arms.

"You're so stupid.. Regina.. How could you think.. Oh milady.."

Regina frowned. What was he talking about?

"Robin." she freed herself from his embrace and looked at him questioningly. Robin had a genuine smile on his face.

"You really thought I would leave you? After everything we shared, after you opened your heart to me.."

"But..."

"Regina I let go Marian. Long time ago. I know I suddenly ignored you last night but you have to understand. I was shocked to see her. My time with her is over. I'm with you now. I will always be."

Regina sobbed, burying her head in the crook of his neck. He was soothingly drawing circles on her back. They stood like that for a while. She wasn't sure how long but she lifted her head when she felt her sobs were ending and looked at his beautiful eyes. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a long, loving kiss that nearly made his heart melt. They had shared many kisses in the last few weeks but this one... This one was different. It was like coming home again.


End file.
